The present invention relates to a handbag alarm system.
Objects of the invention are to provide a handbag alarm device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installable with facility and convenience in new and existing handbags, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to produce an audible alarm when the handbag is opened, the handle thereof is cut or a change purse therein is severed therefrom.